Vide
by Ilunae
Summary: Encore une journée de travail épuisante. Izuku adorait son boulot. Devenir un héro pour sauver les gens avait toujours été son plus grand rêve. Cela n'en restait pas moins un travail très prenant et difficile. D'autant plus que Kacchan n'était pas avec lui.


Bonjour,

Voici une petite fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Seroroki, Kirimina, Tsuchako et Momojirou sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Encore une journée de travail épuisante. Izuku adorait son boulot. Devenir un héro pour sauver les gens avait toujours été son plus grand rêve. Cela n'en restait pas moins un travail très prenant et difficile. D'autant plus que Kacchan n'était pas avec lui.

Kacchan avait toujours été un grand soutien pour lui. Il avait toujours été celui qui poussait Izuku à se dépasser. Il l'avait aidé à s'entraîner pour mieux contrôler son alter. Kacchan était aussi une grande source d'inspiration pour lui. Ainsi que son image de la victoire. Tout devenait donc plus difficile quand il n'était pas avec Izuku.

La journée avait donc était très longue pour le héro Deku.

"Hé ! Midoriya !" l'appela Kirishima en venant vers lui avec un grand sourire. "Tu veux venir boire un coup avec tout le monde ?"

"Oh ! C'est gentil de m'inviter, Kirishima-kun mais, je suis fatigué aujourd'hui ! Je pense rentrer directement !"

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda son collègue. "Il y aura tout le monde !"

C'était ça qui lui faisait peur. Izuku savait très bien ce qui l'attendait s'il venait avec ses collègues. Kaminari sur les genoux de Shinsou en train de s'accrocher à lui comme un koala. Todoroki se tiendrait sans doute un peu mieux. En tout cas, tant qu'il serait sobre. Une fois qu'il serait bourré, ce serait une autre histoire. La dernière fois, il avait complètement oublié la présence de leurs collègues et avait entamé un strip-tease pour Sero.

Kirishima ne serait pas en reste, non plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de boire pour se mettre à parler de sa compagne, Ashido. Après quelques verres, il n'y aurait plus moyen de l'arrêter. Quand, il partirait trop loin, Jirou se lancerait dans la course pour parler de Yaoyorozu. Uraraka ou Asui en feraient sans doute autant pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point elles s'aimaient.

Tout pour lui rappeler que Kacchan n'était pas avec lui, en gros. Izuku n'avait pas du tout envie de voir ça. Il préférait donc refuser l'invitation.

"Non, je t'assure ! La journée a été longue et j'ai besoin de me reposer ! Mais tu peux saluer les autres de ma part !"

"Bon, très bien ! Une prochaine fois, peut-être !"

"Oui, une prochaine fois !"

Kirishima partit et, Izuku soupira. Il n'aimait pas décevoir les autres mais, il n'avait pas eu trop de choix. S'il avait accepté de venir avec eux, il n'aurait rien fait d'autre que de déprimer.

Izuku rentra donc chez lui. L'appartement était bien vide sans Kacchan. Il allait encore se débrouiller tout seul pour manger. Il alla dans la cuisine pour aller chercher des ramens déjà préparés. Kacchan lui râlerait sans ddoute dessus s'il le voyait faire mais, il n'avait pas l'énergie de faire autre chose.

Il avait commencé à manger quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Izuku s'empressa de décrocher.

"Kacchan !" lança il avant que son interlocuteur eut le temps de dire quelque chose.

Kacchan pouffa de rire.

"Pressé de m'entendre, le nerd ?"

"Bien sûr, Kacchan ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé !"

Son compagnon renifla.

"Je t'ai appelé hier, Deku !"

Ce qui était déjà une éternité pour Izuku qui avait l'habitude de le voir tous les jours.

"J'y peux rien, tu me manques !"

"Je sais ! Tu me manques, toi aussi !"

"Tout va bien de ton côté ?"

"Ouais !"

Il y eut un silence, Izuku reprit donc.

"Tu me demandes pas comment ça va pour moi ?"

"Pas besoin ! Je sais très bien que t'es perdu sans moi !"

"Pas du tout !" se défendit Izuku.

"Bah voyons ! Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu manges autres chose que des ramens préparés tous les jours !"

En plein dans le mille. Kacchan le connaissait vraiment très bien. Izuku n'avait cependant pas l'intention de reconnaître qu'il avait vu juste.

"Pas du tout !"

"Et je parie que l'appartement ressemble à une porcherie !"

Pour cela, c'était faux. Izuku prenait la peine de faire le ménage. Il savait très bien que Kacchan hurlerait s'il retrouvait l'appartement dans cet état en rentrant.

"Tu te trompes !"

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un long moment. Izuku était fatigué mais, cela lui faisait du bien de discuter avec Kacchan. A la fin, son compagnon lui dit qu'il le rappellerait le lendemain.

Quand Izuku alla se coucher, il soupira de frustration. Kacchan ne rentrerait pas avant la fin de la semaine. Il en avait déjà marre. Il voulait le revoir. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas quitter la ville pour le retrouver comme ça. Il devait donc attendre son retour.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
